mondaijifandomcom-20200223-history
GREEK MYTHS of GRIFFIN
Geass Roll [[ < --Gift Game: “GREEK MYTHS of GRIFFIN”-- > Participating requirements -The target have to be an invader (The definition of an invader will follow the conditions that were created in the contract) Winning conditions Fulfil either: # Defeat the of the Treasure from the Host side. # Discover the location of the treasure and display your courage. Defeat conditions Fulfil either: # Destroy the treasure (In the case that the host destroys the treasure on purpose, it will be counted as a win for the participating side). # In the case that all those on the Participating Side are defeated and unable to battle. Punishment conditions Either: # Participants are not allowed to battle the Hosting Side beyond the “Perimeter of the Treasure grounds”. # In the case that the Participanting Side breaks the rules, the Host Side is allowed to seal any but only 1 of the Gifts possessed by the Participant. # In the case that the Participant breaks the rule thrice, it is possible to enforce an unlimited restriction upon the Participant. # The punishment conditions will only release itself when the winning conditions are met. Rewards for winning Either: # The Participant is allowed to request for any sort of reward from the Host (as long as it is within the boundaries of their spiritual power to give). # The Host is allowed to execute the Participant as an invader. Oath: I swear by the righteousness of this trial to be held only in the conditions where the target has met the participating conditions. The Temporary Representative of the Greek God Faction, Kerykeion Stamp]] [[ << --Gift Game: GROUND COVER on the MOON SEE-- >> my guess is moon sea, but it was in eng… I have twenty-eight brothers who are very shy. They will only appear when night befalls us. My brothers who are similar in appearance hate each other and often bare their fangs and claws to initiate their fights while cursing each other. Their venomous stare of hostility is powerful enough to resonate with the surface of the sea and it will only disappear when dawn breaks. The disappearance of two led to the swallowing up of sand. The disappearance of four led to the swallowing up of rocks. The disappearance of six led to the crunching of boulders. The disappearance of eight led to the burying of earth. The disappearance of ten led to the withering of forests. The disappearance of twelve will lead to the overturning of mountains and rivers. When fourteen of us have disappeared, the only ones who exist between the Heavens and the earth will be us. Lamenting the world as one, I open the heavenly rock cave to recruit new brothers. heavenly rock cave=amano-iwato The recruitment of two created mountains and rivers. The recruitment of four revitalised forests into a lush dense greenery. The recruitment of six gave earth. The recruitment of eight brought about boulders. The recruitment of ten accumulated rocks. The recruitment of twelve led to the flow of sand. When we have recruited fourteen people, we brothers come together to cast a new curse on each other. A new dawn will not come even as Heaven and earth are truly separated. Pass through the formless us and smash the cycle of reincarnation. “Great Sage of Maelstroms(The one who devastates seas)”Stamp]] Description Used against Azi Dahaka. Victor To be revealed Category:Gift Game Category:Quest Challenges